Sweet Dreams
by MachuPichuPikachu
Summary: Post-Midland Circle: Jessica tries to deal with the after affects of losing Matt by diving straight into work. However, having countless nights with no sleep her judgement starts to become clouded. Lucky for her, someone's apartment was not that far away.


(All characters are owned my the Marvel franchise and it's affiliates, Enjoy~)

' _Have you ever felt your heart beat so loud you thought people near you could hear it too? Well if they could, would they be able to hear it breaking? Would they care? Maybe. Then again, New York isn't known for its hospitality. As I heard it better, the city has more of a 'eat or be eaten' vibe to it. But you know, with all that hatred, shouldn't there be someone who wants to change it. To make it better for others? Huh, sounds like someone I use to know. A long time ago~_

—–

The camera clicks a few times, making sure it was working properly. She takes a big sigh and positions herself comfortably from her hiding spot waiting for action. A client had I listed the PI's help to get dirt on a cheating spouse. Typical. She wondered why rich people bothered with crap like this. I mean really. Like the world wasn't already screwed up as is that they have to waste thousands of dollars getting proof that they're really bad in bed. Whatever. So long as there was a check at the end of it who cares. The air was getting a little chilly so she wraps herself tight in her leather jacket, bringing her gray scarf closer to her nose. The scent radiating off it was calming and familiar. Like sandalwood, coffee, and the deceased.

' _Matt.'_

It had been a couple of weeks since the fall of Midland Circle. The events of that day still plays in her head over and over, like a tragic film on loop. The first few times it popped up she tried killing it with alcohol, which proved to be more than useless. Even drunk she can still feel the pain of losing her new friend. It was worse than when Killgrave was still present. So instead she let the grief take over her mind like a parasite engulfing her soul. Sleep wasn't an option either so she stayed up to the point where she was a literal walking zombie. Digging into her bag, she pulls out a large thermos filled with fresh coffee. The hot liquid warms her body inside and out. Taking a minute for the caffeine to set in she looks around her setting from the fire escape she was perched at for 3 hours. She realized that this is the same neighborhood where 'his' apartment was. Now the question was, should she stay here and wait or does she go? It was right around the corner from where she needed to be and it was freezing cold outside. The frustrated girl pinched the bridge of her nose and decided to pack up and head toward her new destination.

When she reached the top of the fire escape, she started to feel a wave of emotions looking through the stain glass window. Either that or the dizziness from lack of sleep. It was too dark to see anything significant so she started looking for a lock to jimmy. Carefully pushing the window open, she climbs through it and shutting it tight so not to let any cold air get through. Rubbing her arms to warm up, she looks around the large loft expecting dust and cobwebs all around. Oddly enough, nothing changed. Everything was still the same.

 _'Like nothing ever happened.'_

The thought makes her a little sad but is quickly brushed off. Walking over to his desk, she sees the scattered papers and miscellaneous items all over the floor. She grabs one of the papers and runs her fingertips over the bumps.

 _'So this is how he reads. Pretty cool. You know, for a weirdo.'_

Taking the rest of the sheets over to the leather couch she notices out of the corner of her eye the sliding door to his bedroom was still open. She wondered what kind of secrets were hidden inside there. Her head motions closer to it but turns away quickly.

 _'No! It wouldn't be right to go snooping through his stuff without permission. I know that I would hate for someone to go through my stuff while I was dead.'_

Plopping down on the couch, she closes her eyes and lets her fingers glide over the pages once more. Her breathing slows down to a soothing rhythm, letting exhaustion take over her and finally sending her into sleep. After days without rest, the drained girl was able to feel relaxed and without worry or paranoia. A large blanket drapes across her body as large calloused fingers slowly work their way into her soft black hair, massaging her head. The action receives a satisfied mewl from her. A deep chuckle erupts from the strangers lips.

" **You know Jones, your a lot cuter when you're asleep and not making fun of me."**

He slowly leans in and places a soft kiss on her cheek and moves over to the chair next to her, placing the cane on the ground carefully and continues to watch her curled up form.

" **Sweet dreams, my little black cat~"**


End file.
